Predicting the Future
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: What happens when a bet is made? Which team of Weasleys will win? Ginny and Bill? Or Ron, George, Fred, Percy, and Charlie? Read and find out! I own nothing, sadly! Rated for slightly cussing, really only one word! One-shot!


Predicting the Future

**(I got this idea as I read SS or PS. Loved how Ginny was so obsessed with him. So here's a cute little one shot that is supposed to be over time.)**

A 9 year old Ginny Weasley lay in her bed on Christmas night. All of her brothers were in her room and their oldest brother, Bill, was reading them a story.

Ron lay next to Ginny on her right. Charlie lay on her left. Percy sat at the end of her bed, leaning up against the wall. Fred and George sat on the ground beside her bed, and Bill sat at the foot of her bed.

"Harry Potter escaped with no damage except having no family and having a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. It is said that he now lives with his aunt and uncle. They are muggles and he will live with them until her turns 17"

"I'm gonna marry Harry Potter one day" Ginny sighed dreamily

Fred and George started to laugh "Yeah right!"

"I will! You'll see!" Ginny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right and I'll become best friends with him" Ron snorted

"And he'll spend every summer with us" Percy added

"And he's gonna save you from dying!" Charlie exclaimed

"Fred and I will own a joke shop!"

"And within all of this mix, I'll end up marrying a part veela!" Bill chuckled at his little sister's face. He was on her side, but he just wanted to add to this.

"And I will die in some battle!" Fred exclaimed

"Wanna bet?" Ginny asked angrily

"Fine, I bet you 5 galleons that you won't marry Harry Potter!" George said

"We all do!"

"I bet that she will end up marrying him" Bill chuckled

"Actually-" Percy was never a fan of betting

"Do you really think that she will marry him one day?" Fred asked

"Well, no-"

"Then bet" George and Fred said in unison

"Fine!" Percy caved

"Fine if I end up married to Harry Potter you all owe me 5 galleons, each" Ginny smirked

"Fine" Her brothers said and they all shook hands with Ginny and Bill

~Harry&Ginny~

Ginny was ecstatic when she learned that Ron had become best friends with Harry Potter. She was even happier when he came over that summer. One summer down, six to go.

One night she was lying on her bed when Ron walked in.

"What's up with you lately?" Ron asked

Ginny smiled "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Our bet"

Ron thought for a second, then his eyes lit up in surprise "That one?" Ron barked out a laugh "That's not gonna happen, Gin. Let it go!"

"No, I'm gonna win!"

"Why do you think that?"

"The first things you guys said was you would end up best friends with Harry and then Percy said that he would spend every summer with us. One down six to go!" Ginny grinned

And with that, Ron left mumbling "She's crazy" over and over again.

~Harry&Ginny~

Ginny lay on her bed once again, but this time it was out of fear. She lay shaking; looking around cautiously everytime she heard an odd sound.

Harry had saved her life. He had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. Saved her from Tom Riddle. He had saved her.

"Wait…" She whispered to herself.. She sat up quickly and reached under her pillow. She looked at the list that she had made for this bet. After the first thing had happened and the second thing was happening, she made a list.

The spare piece of parchment was dirty but useful she got up and walked to her desk. She got out her quill and opened the ink bottle. She laid the parchment on the desk and checked the little box next to "Saved my life"

~Harry&Ginny~

For the next couple years she continued to glance at the checklist. She had written down everything her brothers had said, except for Fred's. She would rather keep her brother than marry the now love of her life.

Then came her 4th year. She was so close to ripping up that list when she had seen Cho and Harry kiss. She thought she had a chance, but the chance was gone right as his lips collided with Cho's. Oh how she was wrong.

~Harry&Ginny~

Then along came her fifth year. Fred and George had their own joke shop. Check!

She had noticed that Harry had started to look at her in different light. She knew that he thought that she had moved on, but she never did, it was too hard.

Then he had kissed her. She wished there was a box to check for "Kiss and date" on her list.

Sadly, he broke up with her for protection. This had been the best and worst year for her.

~Harry&Ginny~

It was awkward, yes very awkward. She knew that he felt this way too. One night at dinner, they sat beside each other and for Ginny it was torture. Even moving her arm against his made her arm tingly for the rest of the night.

But then Bill and Fleur's wedding came along.

When Ginny awoke that morning she reached under her pillow and pulled out her list. She checked the box next to "Bill marries a part veela".

Almost everything was checked off. But she knew she would never put "Fred dies in the battle" on her list.

Ginny skips toward her brother's room. She is in her bridesmaids' dress and she is on her way to talk to Bill

She knocks on the door and she hears someone exclaim "Come in!"

She walked in and smiled at her older brother. He was looking in a mirror and shaking slightly.

Bill turned a little and grinned at her "Hey, Gin. What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were alright. You know, not a nervous breakdown!" Ginny smirked a little

"What else?" Bill laughed. He knew his sister all too well.

"Remember when I was 9 and I said I would marry Harry when I was older?"

"Yeah, I'm getting really excited for those 5 galleons!" Bill chuckled

"Yep, we're gonna get it, remember what everyone else said?"

Bill thought for a moment and then his eyes widened "Ron said he would become best friends with Harry. Percy said that Harry would come over every summer. Charlie said he would save your life. George said that he and Fred would be running their own joke shop. I said that I would marry a part veela when that would happen. And then Fred said-, you know" Bill sat down on his bed "Bloody Hell!" Bill breathed "That's all happened except for the Fred thing, thankfully!"

"I might actually have a shot!"

"Have you dated him?" Bill asked, not knowing. Ginny bit her lip and looked down "You have!"

"He broke up with me though…"

"That's why you've been so upset!" Bill put it all together "Why'd he break up with you?"

"He didn't want You-Know-Who to come after me" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's nobility

"Maybe after the war ends, you will get married" Bill tried to cheer her up

"Maybe" She said blandly

~Harry&Ginny~

Ginny sat in her bedroom, crying her heart out. The last thing happened. Fred had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had jinxed himself. She would rather be single for the rest of her life then have her brother die.

She tugged her piece of parchment out and glared at it. She heard a knock on the door and she muttered a "Come in"

Harry entered with concern etched on his face. She cried harder seeing him standing there.

"Hey" He said softly, coming to sit next to her. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You're taking this as hard as George is"

"It's because it's my fault!" Ginny sobbed

"How? I saw it happen, you weren't even there."

"But Fred j-jinxed him-s-self!"

"How is that your fault?"

"When I was 9" Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, calming down, thanks to Harry. "Me and my brothers were all in here, and Bill was telling us a story about well, you." Ginny looked up at Harry who was a little shocked, but she continued "I, being the dreamer, blurted out that I was going to marry you one day" Ginny blushed and she saw Harry smile a little bit "They all disagreed and so they started to list off things that would happen before that would ever happen"

"And what was listed off?" Harry asked, quite flattered

Ginny grabbed the spare piece of parchment on the other side of her. "Ron said he would become best friends with you. Percy said you would spend every summer with us. Charlie said that you would save my life. George said he and Fred would open up a joke shop. Bill said he would marry a part veela. And, Fred, s-said that he would d-die in some b-ba-battle." Ginny started to cry again. Harry brought her closer and hugged her tightly. "We each bet 5 galleons"

"I get it now" Harry kissed her head. "You think since you brought it up it's your fault that he jinxed it" Ginny nodded and looked up at him, wiping her eyes. She pulled away from him and lay down on her bed.

"Can I see that parchment?" Harry asked

"Sure" Ginny replied, not caring that he would see how obsessive she was.

"You made a checklist?" Harry laughed thinking it was cute

"Yes, I wanted 5 galleons each from my brothers" Ginny said trying to avoid the part where she wanted to marry him

"And you wanted to marry me" Harry added, seeing straight through her

Ginny said nothing, but she did turn a bright scarlet.

Harry laughed slightly and Ginny turned a darker red.

"I guess me and Bill lose" Ginny said to herself

"What?"

"You probably won't ask me to marry you, so Bill and I lose the bet" Ginny said woefully. She turned on her side so he wouldn't see the tears pouring out of her eyes because of him. She stared straight at the wall, hoping he would take a hint and leave.

"You never know, Gin."

"What do you mean?" Ginny sniffed

"I don't know about you, but I haven't moved on. I thought about you every second, Ginny"

Ginny smiled to herself, but didn't face him

"Ginny I didn't tell you this when I left, but I wanted to. I would've but we had to leave so suddenly." Harry took in a deep breath "I lo-love you, Gin"

Ginny turned around quickly and laid on her back "W-what?"

"I love you"

Ginny grinned and looked into his emerald green eyes "I love you too, Harry"

Harry threw her a smile and leaned down and kissed her.

~Harry&Ginny~

It was Christmas Day, everyone was at the Burrow, and I mean everyone.

They were chatting animatedly and sharing stories. Sadly they all felt a gaping hole in the whole night because Fred was the only one not there.

Harry was now 22, and Ginny was 21. They were the only ones not married in this bunch. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married mere months ago.

Harry had been nervous all evening, Ginny had noticed. He kept his hands in his pocket and anxiously kept looking at his watch.

Then once it was 7:30, he walked up to Ginny.

"Hey" she jumped slightly in surprise and then turned toward him and smiled

"Hey"

"Could I talk to you, outside?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow but nodded. He took her hand and led her out the door.

Harry had led her to a bench and she sat down. She expected him to sit as well, but he stayed standing. After he looked down at her, he panicked and started to pace back and forth

"Harry?" She laughed slightly "What's going on?"

Harry continued to pace, hands deep inside his pockets.

"Harry? Are you okay? You're starting to scare me"

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous" He stopped pacing and stood in front of her

"Harry?"

"Gin, you've known for quite a long time that I'm quite oblivious, right?"

Ginny giggled "Both me and Hermione"

Harry smiled at last and he continued "I knew that you liked me though. I was very oblivious, but that I knew."

"Right. Harry, where are you going with this?"

"Well, I finally realized after Sirius died that I liked you back, then you started to go out with Dean" Harry hated that memory the most "Then you guys broke up and we got back together" Ginny nodded, wondering where this was going. "Then I had to break up with you-"

"You didn't have to" Ginny retorted. Harry winced and looked down, ashamed

"But then we got back together that day I came in your room to make sure you were okay"

"Yes, I remember" Ginny grinned. Harry lowered himself so he was on one knee. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as she saw him pulled out a velvet covered ring box. He opened the lid and there was a beautiful diamond ring, with small rubies circling it. "Oh, Harry!"

"Ginny I've known since I left that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that you will get a lot more attention because of me, but please make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" Ginny had tears of joy running down her face. She didn't reply with words, instead she attacked him and he fell over. She kissed him on the mouth and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked grinning as he pulled away

"Of course, Harry!" Harry slipped the ring on her finger and she grinned, eyes welling up with tears. "It's beautiful"

"It was my mum's."

Ginny's eyes widened and she felt honored "Really?"

"Yeah. My parents told Remus and Sirius where it was just in case they didn't survive. Remus and Sirius gave it to me when we were at Grimmauld Place. There was a small note attached to it, saying that I should save this for the love of my life. It was my mum's engagement ring"

"I feel so honored" Ginny smiled and kissed him again.

"We should get inside, only Hermione, your parents, and Bill know where we are" Harry got up and pulled his now fiancée up.

Ginny smiled at him and she grabbed his hand and they walked in.

Bill was the first one they saw, he was grinning and Ginny knew why.

"Did you say yes?" he asked anxiously

Ginny decided to play with him. "What are you talking about?"

Harry tried really hard to contain his laughter.

"What?" Bill looked at Harry and then realized they were messing with him

"Of course I said yes" Ginny hit Bill's shoulder

"You know what that means, right?" Bill smirked

"Oh yeah" Ginny smiled deviously "I know how to announce it as well" Harry laughed at her and she skipped into the family room.

Her other brothers were talking to each other. "Perfect" Ginny muttered to Bill and Harry.

"Hey guys" She chirped as she wandered over to them

"Hey?" Ron asked suspiciously

"What are you going to do to us?" George asked, knowing that look

"Whatever do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. Bill and Harry laughed.

"Well sure as hell know you aren't giving us anything nice!" Percy exclaimed

"Oh, no, Bill and I aren't giving you anything nice. But you are giving us something" Ginny smirked

"What?" Ron asked

"How'd Bill get dragged into this?" Charlie exclaimed

"Do you remember exactly 12 years ago?"

"What?" they all said in unison

"Wow, it was exactly 12 years!" Bill chuckled

"What was?" George exclaimed

"We made a certain bet" Ginny hid her ring from view

They all thought for a second and then they got it.

"The one where you marry a certain someone?" Charlie nodded to Harry when he thought Harry wasn't looking

"What about it?" Percy asked

"We win" She shoved her hand in their faces and wiggled her fingers. The look on their faces was priceless, actually it wasn't priceless for Ginny and Bill, it was 20 galleons.

**(This is one of my favorite stories of mine. Hope you like it!)**


End file.
